


The Value of Silence

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the June 2010 VinList Finish the Story Challenge.The first paragraph was written by TeriH.





	The Value of Silence

_Vin Tanner lay quietly in the tall, lush grass as a soft breeze blew a strand of hair across his face. An insect buzzed annoyingly at his ear and somewhere in the distance he heard a name being called, his name. He knew he should reply, yet something held him back._

It wasn’t that he didn’t like playing with JD. Not at all. 

He did.

It was just…

A moment of peace, a few seconds of stillness. That’s what he wanted. What he needed. 

JD wouldn’t understand. The younger boy lived to talk. And most of the time, that was fine with Vin. 

But not right now. 

Vin smiled. Chris understood. He knew the value of silence. It was something they shared.

So he stayed quiet. Listened as JD’s voice rose and fell, accompanied by Buck’s booming laughter, and then faded, giving way to tranquility.

Eyes closed, Vin sighed in contentment. 

 

~end~


End file.
